Hair and wigs
Lady Gaga is a natural brunette, but she bleached her hair blonde. Her wigs have since become a normal part of her unique outfits. Early years: 2005-2007 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 002.jpg|Black (Veronica Ibarra - Jun 28, 2007) 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 004.jpg|Veronica Ibarra (Jul 7, 2007) 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 008.jpg|Veronica Ibarra (Aug 6, 2007) 10-4-07 Veronica Ibarra 007.jpg|Gold blonde (Veronica Ibarra - Oct 4, 2007) ''The Fame'' era A natural and solid blonde colored wig is seen in the music videos for her first four singles off The Fame. In the music video for "Poker Face", she is seen with platinum blonde hair. Throughout The Fame era Gaga prominently featured a fringe. She then began experimenting with different colors, such as her lavender wig. When the music video for "Paparazzi" was released, she had moved to a short cut, blonde wig. March to December 2008 She wore the same platinum blonde wig from X to December of 2008. After the shooting of "Poker Face", she started to add a hairbow on top of her wig. 2-9-08 Clive Davis Pre-Grammy Party at The Beverly Hilton Hotel in California - Backstage 001.jpg|(Feb 9, 2008) 2-14-08 Nic Paone 001.jpg|(Feb 14, 2008) Poker_Face_Wig.jpg|"Poker Face" Fringe PokerFace6.jpg|Hairbow 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 012.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (Lauren Hughes) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 032.jpg|(Lauren Hughes) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 043.jpg|(Lauren Hughes) 8-5-08 Mick Rock 008.jpg|Mick Rock (Raymond McLauren) January 2009 *A Peter Savic *B Cassie Lomas Sascha Eisenman 06.jpg|Sasha Eisenman A 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 004.jpg|Derrick Santini B 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 028.jpg 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 049.jpg 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 052.jpg February *A Tobias Sagner *B Vincent Allegro *C Vincent Allegro 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 001.jpg|Philipp Rathmer A 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 002.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 003.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 004.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 006.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 007.jpg SLAM006.jpg|Slam Photography B SLAM003.jpg SLAM004.jpg The Fame USB 026.jpg Slam Photography 17.jpg SLAM013.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 001.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro C 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 011.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 019.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 027.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 041.jpg March 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 002.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Peter Savic) 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 003.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 002.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 004.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 005.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 006.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) April :Hair by Peter Savic Paparazzi 008.jpg|Lavender Paparazzi3 2.jpg|Button hairstyle Paparazzi 013.jpg|Beehive Paparazzi6 2.jpg|White with Purple June *A Oribe Canales 06-22-09 Mario Testino 022.jpg|Mario Testino A Testino6.jpg July 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 003.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 004.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 005.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 007.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 008.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 012.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 013.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 017.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 018.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) September Marc Jacobs after party 3.jpg|Sunburst hairstyle ''The Fame Monster'' era During the release of the "Bad Romance" music video, she had a curly blonde wig. While on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross, she wore a new wig - half lavender, half solid blonde. One of her most famous and well known wigs, is her hair bow, which she often wore during and shortly after her official debut. Her signature bow has been replicated a few times, and given out to talk show hosts, such as, Oprah Winfrey and Paul O'Grady. During the release of "Telephone", Gaga wore mainly yellow-blond wigs, similar to the wig she wore at the 2010 Grammy Awards. She would continue to use yellow and blond wigs throughout most of the revamped Monster Ball Tour. During the release of "Alejandro", Gaga had a 'fierce purdey haircut', and was most often seen as a bob, or slicked back. September 2009 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 001.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 004.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 006.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 007.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 008.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 010.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 011.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) October 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg|Curly orange (Syd Curry) 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 010.jpg|(Syd Curry) BadRomance9.png|Lips Hairpiece by Charlie le Mindu November 11-2-09 Arriving at Ace Awards 001.jpg|(Syd Curry) Gallery main-lady-gaga-moca-photos-11152009-20.jpg|(Syd Curry) Rapunzel Wig.jpg|Rapunzel inspired (Frederic Aspiras) December Jingle Bell Ball.jpg|Long platinum blonde (Frederic Aspiras) 12-7-09 Before Royal Variety Performance.jpg|Long blonde (Sam McKnight) 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch party.jpg|Hairbow (Danilo Dixon) January 2010 Telephone_Wig.jpg|Corded telephone hairstyle (Danilo Dixon) April Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 039.jpg|Bowl haircut (Eugene Souleiman) May 5-3-10_Mario_Testino_002.jpg|(Orlando Pita) 5-4-10 Mario Testino 002.jpg|(Bob Recine) September Gaga & Drake.jpg|Long silver-to-blue (Sam McKnight) [[Lady Gaga/Born This Way|The Born This Way era]] :All the hair by Frederic Aspiras except if noted. During the the Born This Way era, Gaga experimented with several hair styles. The two most notable and prominently featured hairstyles are the black and blonde variations, starting in February 2011, and the teal hair, starting in June 2011. November 2010 Vogue 2011 02.jpg|(Orlando Pita) December 12-14-10 Nick Knight 016.jpg|Pink with Blue Roots (Sam McKnight) 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Salmon (Sam McKnight) January 2011 6-1-11 International CES for Polaroid Grey Label line Press Room 01.jpg|Blonde to pink 03~4.jpg|Blonde to pink with short bangs 12-5-10 60 Minutes Interviews 005.jpg Normal 0304.jpg|Blonde with a pink ponytail (Sam McKnight) February * Hair by Frederic Aspiras 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 017-cropped.jpg|Blonde and brown with red bangs (Mariano Vivanco) 4-23-11 Ryan McGinley 001.jpg|Orange with hair bow (Photoshoot by Ryan McGinley) GagaMay10.jpg|Gold hair 181736756.jpg|Blonde with dark roots Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 010.jpg|Lavender alien (NME) lady-gaga-london-blonde-wig-10262010-03-430x608.jpg|Blonde in London VMA 2011 Press room 003.jpg|Jo Calderone (MTV) MTV EMA.jpg|Ponytail MTV EMA MTV EMA Price.jpg|Price MTV EMA (Pink) GaGa-Metro1.jpg|Blonde to pink with black 12-14-10 Nick Knight 008.jpg|Blue to pink with black (Nick Knight) (Half blonde half black) Gaga Halloween 03.jpg 2-26-11.jpg|(Feb 26, 2011) 3-2-11 Arriving at Thierry Mugler Fashion Show in Paris 001.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) 3-4-11 Toronto.jpg|(Mar 4, 2011) 3-22-11 Google Goes Gaga 003.jpg|(Mar 22, 2011) 4-7-11 NRJ Promo 001.jpg|NRJ (Apr 7, 2011) 4-7-11 NewNowNext Awards 001.jpg 4-13-11 Caracol TV 003.jpg|(Apr 13, 2011) 4-18-11 Outside at Hotel in Atlanta 002.jpg|(Apr 18, 2011) 4-30-11.jpg|(Apr 30, 2011) 5-2-11 E Interview.jpg|E! (May 2, 2011) 5-3-11 Davi Russo 003.jpg|Davi Russo (May 3, 2011) 5-5-11 Foro Sol Backstage 001.jpg|(May 5, 2011) OPRAH2011(4).jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (May 5, 2011) 5-6-11 Press Conference.jpg|(May 6, 2011) 5-9-11 Leaving Robin Hood Gala.jpg|(May 9, 2011) 5-9-11 Christopher Anderson 004.jpg|Christopher Anderson 5-10-11 Leaving Le Bourget Airport in Paris 001.jpg|(May 10, 2011) 5-11-11 Performing Judas at Le Grand Journal in Cannes 003.jpg|Le Grand Journal (May 11, 2011) 5-11-11 Arriving at Cannes Film Festival 002.jpg 5-12-11.jpg|(May 12, 2011) 5-13-11 Graham Norton 2.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (May 13, 2011) 5-13-11 Hotel london.jpg 5-14-11 London Hotel.jpg|(May 14, 2011) 5-15-11 Radio One Big Weekend ...jpg|Radio 1's Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) 5-16-11 Leaving London Hotel 002.jpg|(May 16, 2011) 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty 004.jpg|(May 19, 2011) 5-21-11 Going to SNL Afterparty 001.jpg|(May 21, 2011) 5-23-11 At The View 003.jpg|The View (May 23, 2011) 5-23-11 German TV 001.jpg Best Buy 021.jpg|(May 23, 2011) 5-25-11 Backstage 002.jpg|(May 25, 2011) 5-27-11 GMA 007.jpg|GMA (May 27, 2011) 5-29-11 Meeno 002.jpg|"TEOG" (2011) 6-29-11 Channel V Interview Japan.png|(Jun 29, 2011) 7-1-11 Taoyua.jpg|(Jul 1, 2011) 7-2-11 Yoga Center.jpg|(Jul 2, 2011) 7-3-11 Taiwan Channel V Asia 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) 7-4-11 Press Conference.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 004.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 7-9-11 Sydney Airport.jpg|(Jul 9, 2011) 7-10-11 At Moebius House in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) 7-11 Taiwan Interview.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 006.jpg|(Jul 13, 2011) 7-14-11 Starbucks in LA.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 001.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) 7-27-11 CHateau Marmont.jpg|(Jul 27, 2011) Gagachromedent.jpg|Google June GaGaCFDA1.jpg|Teal chin-length bob Sydney Teal.jpg|Teal Curly short bob 7-7-11 BTW Press Conf.jpg|Teal Beehive Jun15-LittleMonsterAwards.jpg|Blue Teal, platinum blonde, black bob 7-27-11 So You Think You Can Dance in LA 003.jpg|Long teal Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg Jun21-NaritaAirport.jpg|Long teal hair with dark roots Jun22-Shabu Shabu.jpg|??? Jun23-MTV VMA Japan Press.jpg|Long teal hair with bangs 6-25-11 MTV Japan.jpg|Teal piggytails Jun30-MusicLovers02.png|Combed teal hair July 7-1-11 Haneda.jpg|Long teal hair with bangs with hairbow 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|Teal Bun 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 006.jpg|High teal ponytail October 10-5-11 ITV Studios.jpg|Mint bun January to March 2012 April 4-20-12 Seoul Airport 3.jpg|Golden blonde 4-28-12 Seoul Airport 1.jpg|Light blonde ponytail May 5-2-12 Leaving Ritz Carlton 001.jpg|light blonde, long 5-2-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|Light blonde, odango 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 002.jpg|Rainbow, pony tail 5-14-12 Arriving at hotel 003.jpg|Ginger 5-15-12 In hotel room 001.jpg|Fox Blonde, side swept June 2012 - August 2012 6-1-12 Twitpic 001.jpg|Blonde, curly 6-5-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 002.jpg|Ginger blonde, updo 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 002.jpg|Ginger blonde, curly 6-11-12 Arriving in Australia 001.jpg|Ginger, bob with bangs 6-17-12 Arriving in Sydney 002.jpg|Teal, victory rolls 6-18-12 Arriving at hotel 002.jpg|Blonde, side swept The Born This Way Ball Tour Princess Die 002.jpg|Tangerine, long 558274_257413477694981_323428460_n.jpg|Brunette, Blonde Streaks September 9-1-12 Tattoo Parlor in Amsterdam 001.jpg|Vuitton brown, long 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 001.jpeg|Vuitton brown, 9-3-12 Out in Copenhagen 002.jpg|Vuitton brown, bun with a right side ponytail 9-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Cologne 001.jpg|Vuitton brown, bun [[Artpop (album)|The ARTPOP era]] In the ARTPOP era, Lady Gaga shows herself in a more natural and feminine way. She sports light brown curls and dark brown long straight hair. In her iTunes London performance she used a Cleopatra-like straight black wig, a light brown curly mane representing Aphrodite/Venus, short blonde natural wig and revealed her real brown hair. For the ARTPOP album cover shoot, she sported a long wavy blonde wig, reminiscent of The Fame era, which she wore versions of for her ABC Special in November, and her performance of 'Venus' on the X-Factor UK. At the ARTPOP listening party in Berlin in late October, she wore a short blonde wig that was slicked back with a long Dali-style moustache. She also began showing her natural hair, which she had done for X-Factor UK, and the iTunes Festival. The "Seashell Girl" hair look became more prevelant in this era, along with dreads. July 2013 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 032.jpg|White dreadlocks 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 013.jpg|Long white 7-11-13 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg|Long brown 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|Long natural blonde (Long curly light brown) 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|(Jul 1, 2013) Applause Music Video 001.jpg|"Applause" 8-20-13 Leaving her apartment in New York 001.jpg|(Aug 20, 2013) 8-21-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|(|Aug 21, 2013) 8-22-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Aug 22, 2013) 8-23-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|(Aug 23, 2013) 8-24-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2013) 8-25-13 VMA Performance 006.jpg|(Aug 25, 2013) 8-26-13 Leaving apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 26, 2013) 8-30-13 BBC Breakfast Interview 001.jpg|(Aug 30, 2013) 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Sex Dreams performance 001.jpg|(Sep 1, 2013) 9-6-13 FMA 006.jpg|(Sep 6, 2013) 9-9-13 GMA Performance 011.jpg|(Sep 9, 2013) 11-29-13 Music Station backstage 001.jpg|Pink hairbow with yellow streaks (Nov 29, 2013) 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 002.jpg|(Dec 8, 2013) 5-4-14 Venus - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|(May 4, 2014) August 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 001.jpg|Dark brown bun 8-19-13 Arriving at GMA 003.jpg|Brown/blonde updo (Long black) 8-17-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 001.jpg|(Aug 17, 2013) 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 002.jpg|(Aug 25, 2013) 8-29-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg|(Aug 29, 2013) 8-31-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpeg|(Aug 31, 2013) 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Aura performance 001.png|(Sep 1, 2013) 9-3-13 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg|With hairbow (Sep 3, 2013) September 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Aura performance 001.png|Black with bangs 9-9-13 GMA Interview 002.PNG|Blonde with bangs November 11-14-13 Leaving her apartment 001.JPG|Long curly blonde with bangs December 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 006.jpg|Long blonde to blue with hairbow 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 002.jpg|Long green 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|Short green January 2014 2-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|Long white with bangs April 4-4-14 Arriving at the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 002.jpg|Big yellow curly 4-29-14 iHeart Radio Music Awards video 001.png|Short blonde [[Cheek to Cheek (album)|The Cheek to Cheek era]] In the Cheek to Cheek era, Gaga is shown with often bigger and curlier hair. Notable styles are the large dark brown curls and black updos. She is not commonly seen with blonde hair early in this era, and wears it very natural, with some exceptions like early in the era when it seems to sort of fuse with the ARTPOP era because she is still on tour. In December of 2014, she starts reverting back to her blonde hair, often styling it wavy. Throughout 2015, she does not seem to have any distinct styles but rather lets her hair be natural, with the exception of being blonde. During American Horror Story, she often wears it in a blonde updo. June 2014 6-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|Black bun 6-22-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|Long black Large dark brown curls 6-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jun 5, 2014) 6-6-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 6, 2014) 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2014) 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg|(Jun 11, 2014) 6-16-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2014) 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg|(Jul 2, 2014) 7-30-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 30, 2014) 8-0-14 Devin Doyle 001.jpg|(Aug 5, 2014) 8-14-14 Backstage at QVC Marine Field 001.jpg|(Aug 14, 2014) 8-20-14 Leaving Hotel in Perth 001.jpg|(Aug 20, 2014) 9-22-14 Leaving L'Archiduc Jazz Club in Brussels 001.jpg|(Sep 22, 2014) 10-1-14 Leaving Grand Hotel in Stockholm 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2014) 10-8-14 Arriving Hotel in Berlin 001.JPG|(Oct 8, 2014) 10-10-14 Leaving LAX Airport 001.jpg|(Oct 10, 2014) 10-14-14 Arriving at LAX Airport 001.JPG|(Oct 14, 2014) July 7-29-14 Arriving at The Today Show in NYC 002.jpg|Black bun with side braid September 9-23-14 Leaving Steigenberger Grandhotel in Brussels 001.JPG|Black bob November 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 002.jpg|White bob 11-23-14 Arriving at Yoga Studio in Paris 001.jpeg|Black updo December 12-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|Curly black 12-7-14 The 37th Annual Kennedy Center Honors in Washington 001.jpg|Curly blonde February 2015 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Black carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Long gray [[Joanne (album)|The Joanne era]] During the Joanne era, Lady Gaga's hair becomes more natural than it has ever been. She often styles it in either a blonde updo, lets it fall naturally, or, most prominently, in a blonde ponytail. She wore brown hair during the shooting of "A Star Is Born". August 2016 8-1-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|Long blonde 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 010.jpg|Blonde bun (Blonde ponytail) Twitter Photo 8-27-16 001.jpg|(Aug 27, 2016) 9-12-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 12, 2016) 00-00-16 Mason Poole 1.jpg|(Sep 19, 2016) 9-20-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg |(Sep 20, 2016) Lady Gaga - Perfect Illusion 006.jpg|"Perfect Illusion" 10-5-16 Dive Bar Tour in Nashville 001.jpg|(Oct 5, 2016) 10-7-16 Backstage Carpool Karaoke in LA 001.jpg|(Oct 7, 2016) G 28629.jpg|(Jan 7, 2017) 1-9-17 Leaving Bradley Cooper's House in LA 001.jpg|(Jan 9, 2017) 2-8-17 Tommyland RFS in LA 003.jpg|(Feb 8, 2017) 7-3-17 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpg|(Jul 7, 2017) (Short blonde) 8-3-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 3, 2016) 8-4-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 4, 2016) 8-5-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 5, 2016) 8-11-16 At LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg|(Aug 11, 2016) 8-16-16 Arriving at a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 16, 2016) 10-1-16 Arriving at The Four Seasons Hotel in Westlake Village 002.jpg|(Oct 1, 2016) 10-21-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 21, 2016) 11-9-16 Arriving at Fat Cat Jazz Club in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 9, 2016) 11-28-16 Backsage at 2016 VSFS Rehearsals in Paris 001.jpg|(Nov 28, 2016) 3-10-17 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg|(Mar 10, 2017) 5-15-17 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 15, 2017) 10-8-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 8, 2017) 12-8-17 Out and about in LA 001.JPG|(Dec 8, 2017) 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 001.jpg|(Jan 28, 2018) April 2017 A Star is Born Still 003.jpg A Star is Born Still 001.jpg May 5-22-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Brown bun June 6-3-17 MTV MIAW 001.png|Brown loose slicked-back 15-6-2017 Instagram 001.jpg|Brown bun 6-16-17 Instagram 004.jpg|Half-long blonde slicked-back 6-16-17 SnapChat 002.png|Half-long blonde slicked-back ASIB Wrap Party 003.jpg|Blonde slicked-back Staples Inc. 001.jpg|Half-long blonde slicked-back 6-21-17 Arriving at Seafood Restaurant in Long Island 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun 6-22-17 Out in Montauk 002.jpg|Natural blonde bun slicked-back 6-23-17 At Harvest On Fort Pond Restaurant in Montauk 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun slicked-back 25-6-2017 Restaurant In Montauk 001.jpg|Blonde slicked-back ponytail 6-28-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Peach-blonde slicked-back ponytail 6-29-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Peach-blonde loose July 7-1-17 Private wedding at The Dolby Theatre in LA 002.jpg|Peach-blonde loose 7-2-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 001.jpg|Peach-blonde bun 7-3-17 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpg|Peach-blonde ponytail 7-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Peach-blonde loose 7-15-17 Tony Bennett's Concert Backstage 001.jpg|Peach-blonde bun 7-29-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 7-30-17 Out and about in Vancouver 002.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair August 8-1-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-1-17 Instagram 002.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-1-17 Leaving Roger's Arena in Vancouver 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-3-17 Backstage at Rogers Place in Edmonton 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour wig 8-4-17 Out in Seattle 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour with black hat 8-5-17 At a Restaurant in Tacoma 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-6-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-8-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair with black hat 8-9-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour hair 8-9-17 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour wig 8-16-17 At Kreation Organic Juicery in LA 001.jpg|Natural blonde loose 8-18-17 Out and about in Omaha 001.jpg|Blonde bun 8-21-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun/ponytail 8-22-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Natural blonde loose with pink hat 8-22-17 Instagram 004.jpg|Natural blonde bun 8-28-17 Verizon's Instagram Story 001.png|Natural blonde ponytail 8-28-17 Ky Digregorio 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun 8-29-17 Backstage concert at Citi Field in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde curly bangs 8-30-17 Leaving Bowlmor Bowling Alley in NYC 002.jpg|Blonde curly bangs September 9-1-17 Performance at House Of Blues in Boston 001.jpg|Yellow-orange long wavy loose 9-2-17 SnapChat 001.png|Yellow-orange long wavy loose 9-2-17 Performance at House Of Blues in Boston 001.jpg|Platinum blonde wavy bangs 9-4-17 On the roof of The William Gray Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg|Blonde with pink cape 9-7-17 Leaving The Air Canada Centre in Toronto 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 9-8-17 Arrival at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 002.jpg|Blonde curly bangs 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 004.jpg|Blonde curly bangs 9-9-17 Instagram 002.jpg|Blonde bun/ponytail 9-26-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Natural blonde October 10-7-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde curly loose 10-8-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde slicked back bun 10-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde bun 10-12-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Blonde bun with pink hat 10-12-17 Instagram 002.jpg|Blonde bun 10-13-17 SnapChat 001.png|Platinum blonde bobline 10-16-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde curly loose 16-10-17 Twitter 001.jpg|Half-long blonde 10-18-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde with black headpiece 10-19-17 Instagram 002.png|Platinum blonde high pigtails 10-19-17 Instagram 005.jpg|Blonde bun 10-21-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Blonde ponytail 10-21-17 One America Appeal Rehearsal 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 10-21-17 Instagram 005.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 10-23-17 Malibu mansion 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 10-24-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|Platinum blonde short bun 10-24-17 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg|Blonde bun-ponytail 10-24-17 Arriving at Dodgers Stadium in LA 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 10-31-17 SnapChat 002.jpg|Blonde pigtails November 11-1-17 Instagram 002.jpg|‘Edward Scissorhands’ black short haircut 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 008.jpg|Half-long blonde slicked back 11-3-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bun/ponytail 11-3-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour wig 11-5-17 Out and about in Montreal 001.jpg|Blonde with capuchon covering harstyle 11-5-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|Platinum blonde dots 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 004.jpg|Platinum blonde short 11-9-17 Alex Dolan 002.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-10-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline with black hat 11-10-17 Bar in Uncasville 001.jpg|Platinum blonde slicked back bun 11-11-17 Twitter 003.jpg|Gold-blonde bobline with black baret 11-11-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg|Platinum blonde covered with red baret 11-12-17 Twitter 001.jpg|Blonde bobline 11-13-17 Twitter 001.jpg|Blonde with black hat 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg|Half-long platinum blonde 11-15-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bun/ponytail 11-16-17 Alex Dolan 005.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-17-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun/ponytail 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 001.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 005.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg|Copper-blonde curls 11-28-17 Twitter 001.jpg|Copper-blonde curly bun 11-29-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Natural blonde bun 11-30-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Silver-blonde curly bun 11-30-17 Instagram 004.jpg|Platinum blonde curly short December 12-1-17 Recording Studio 001.jpg|Platinum blonde curly short with black-white baret 12-1-17 2 Leaving The Amalie Arena in Tampa 001.jpg|Blonde slicked back bun 12-2-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Natural blonde bun with black baret 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 004.jpg|Copper-curls glittery bun 12-5-17 Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 002.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 12-7-17 Leaving a grocery store in LA 001.jpg|Blonde slicked back bun 12-7-17 At her mansion in Malibu 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 12-8-17 Instagram 002.jpg|Blonde bun 12-9-17 At The Jones Assembly in Oklahoma 001.jpg|Platinum blonde slicked back 12-9-17 Twitter 002.jpg|Platinum blonde slicked back 12-11-17 Instagram 007.jpg|White-silver wavy loose hair with golden headpiece 12-13-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum blonde slicked back bun 12-14-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg|White-silver loose with red capuchon 12-15-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bun with yellow baret 12-16-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Blonde bun 12-17-17 Instagram 001.jpg|Platinum blonde loose 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 001.jpg|Platinum blonde wavy loose 12-20-17 Leaving Little Beach House Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg|Platinum blonde wavy loose 12-21-17 Recording Studio 001.jpg|Platinum blonde wavy loose 12-23-17 Instagram 003.jpg|Platinum blonde with brown-black print hat January 2018 1-3-18 Twitter 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun 1-5-18 Instagram 003.jpg|Natural blonde bun 1-5-18 Arriving at a studio in LA 001.jpg|Natural blonde bun 1-6-18 Out in LA 001.jpg|Half-long blonde with red bandana 1-11-18 Leaving Barcelona El Prat Airport in Barcelona 002.jpg|Half-long blonde 1-12-18 Instagram 002.jpg|Blonde bobline with baret 1-12-18 Leaving Palau Sant Jordi in Barcelona 001.jpg|Half-long blonde 1-15-18 Leaving Arts Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|Half-long blonde 01-16-18 Alex Dolan 002.jpg|Blonde braided pigtails 1-16-18 Instagram 006.jpg|Blonde braided pigtails 1-17-18 Leaving Da Giacomo Restaurant in Milan 003.jpg|Half long blonde 1-18-18 Leaving Palazzo Parigi Milan Hotel & Grand Spa in Milan 001.jpg|Short blonde with bangs 1-18-18 Backstage concert at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 003.jpg|Teal-orange Joanne World Tour wig 01-18-18 Alex Dolan 001.jpg|Platinum blonde ponytail 1-22-18 Leaving Hotel in Amsterdam 001.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 1-27-18 Twitter 001.jpg|Platinum blonde slicked back bun 1-28-18 Hannah Khymych 007.jpg|Platinum blonde braided ponytail 1-29-18 Leaving The Smyth Hotel in NYC 002.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline 1-29-18 Grammy Salute 002.jpg|Platinum blonde bobline Category:Fashion